Traditional local security systems are monitored by professional central monitoring stations. These central monitoring stations have generally been based on telephone line-based communication.
Most local security systems are installed and operated in a standard way as follows. Local sensors and security equipment are installed. A network connection between the local sensors and the security equipment is established. The connection is linked to a central monitoring station. The customer begins paying for service on the security system.
When the local security system triggers an alert, a standard procedure is followed, where the central device of the local security system communicates with the central monitoring station. An operator at the central monitoring station reviews the alert and assesses whether it is a valid alert. The central monitoring station operator then calls the customer to verify the information they are seeing. If the customer says it is a false alarm, they ignore the signal. If the customer says it is a real event or does not respond, the operator dispatches appropriate authorities.
This approach now relies on overly complex technology and human interactions, raising costs to a point where only a small percentage of the population can afford remote monitoring for their local security.